Grasshopper
by DarkArche
Summary: A new three days in Termina. Link goes to find his horse, but meets a young girl and her sister, who give him the time of his life. But, the time is running short, and Link doesn't know, does he stay, or play the Song of Time and leave? Link Romani fluff


The door creaked as Link slowly stepped out of the clock tower. He took a sigh of relief to know that "only" three days, had now become "more" three days. It was repeated forcefully, that Link played a song on his Ocarina and moved back. Looking up into the air, he saw the brown face move as slowly as possible, leading into a large fire of Termina. A little "ding" echoed in Link's ear and he looked at Tatl,

"We should head to the Great Bay next." Tatl flopped in the air, motioning for Link to begin to move once again. The Hero of Time, however, looked the other way, at the south exit to Clock Town, "Helooo!" Tatl yelled, ramming herself into the side of Link's head, "You wanna save this world or not?!"

"Or course!" Link nodded, smiling at the white ball, "But first we have something more important."

"...What?" Said Tatl, confused, "What could be more important than saving yours, as long as everyone else's, lives?"

Link pulled out his Ocarina and put it up to his lips. Moving his fingers to the notes to play a song, "This song..." he whispered as the noted ended, "Calls a special companion to me."

"Right, whatever." Tatl said carelessly, "Just lead the way."

Past the guard to the exit of town, showing his sword, Link was running straight through Termina field. Dodging an aggrovating, stealing bird, he stepped onto a road.

"Milk road?" Tatl began, "Link, what'd your friend? A freaking cow?!"

The boy chuckled, "Guess again. Another animal." The fairy suddenly perked up.

"Oh..." She looked the other way, "The horse."

"Exactly." Link nodded. It required a mask and a giant bomb, but Link ran past a boulder and into a large area. Cows mooing and the wind blowing. He ran into the area happily, and his speed was faster than ever when a house came into view. Stopping at a fence, trotted up a brown horse, "Epona!" Link threw his arms, holding the neck of his horse, "Glad to know you're safe." He grinned. Happily for him, the Skull Kid lied. He hadn't truly rid the horse. The boy and fairy were ready to think of an easy way to get the horse back, until a "whump" was taken on himself.

"Ow... what the-?" Link opened his eyes. He was on the ground, butt in pain. He looked up to see a happy pair of blue eyes looking at him.

"Oh, is this your horse?" A cute, red haired girl asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, it is." Link answered

"Really? It was running amok until my sister and I caught it!" She explained. Grabbing Link's hand, she ran him to a crate. The new girl climbed onto the box and Link followed suit, "I'm Romani!"

_She's really jumpy._ Link said to himself. He held his hand out, "I'm Link."

"Link, eh?" Romani shook his hand, "That's a good name." She complimented, but instantly said something countering it, "But you know what's better? You're all green, so I think I'll be calling you Grasshopper!"

"What?!" Link said suprised. Romani simply smiled as she pulled out a bow and arrow. Aiming the arrow with a quick snap of a string, the arrow shot off, bursting a balloon with a large pop.

"Not bad." Link commented. Romani looked at him, and giggled.

"You shoot at all?" She asked, handing him the bow.

"Often." Link answered, recalling the previous couple dungeons he had to explore. Taking an arrow to the string, Link pulled back and aimed carefully. He released. The sharp point zoomed by quickly, completely missing the balloon infront of he and Romani, but instead hitting one much further away.

"Amazing!" Romani yelled. Jumping off the crate impressed. Grabbing Link's hand once more, she rushed him to the house, "Come on, you have to meet my sister!"

She pulled Link unsuspectingly, dragging him to the house off the ground like a rug.

"Cremia!" Romani yelled for attention.

"Hm? What is it?" Another girl, looking suspiciously like nothing but a taller Romani walked downstairs holding a jug of milk, "And who might this be?" she added, identifying Link, covered in grass from being dragged inside.

"This is Grasshopper!" She announced, holding Link up, "He's really, really good at the bow too!"

"Well, then, 'Grasshopper', welcome to the Romani Ranch!" Cremia gave Link a pat on the shoulder (Chuckling at Romani's name, which she assumed that it wasn't his real name).

"Yeah, thanks." Link nodded.

"At least I get recognition..." Tatl moaned, flying around the ceiling of the house unnoticed.

"Hold on." Cremia suddenly noted to herself, "If you got in than that must mean that the boulder infront of the ranch is..."

"Gone?" Romani finished her sentence

"Yes!" The older one said happily, running outside with the two children following.

"Where to?" Romani asked

"I have a small shipment to make." Cremia answered, loading a large crate onto the back of a wagon, "We can finally send this milk into Clock Town!"

"Great!" Romani jumped. She took Link's hand once more, and threw both his and hers into the air, "And we're going to be your precious body guards!"

"We...are?" Link asked. Things were going by too fast. Fast enough to confuse himself.

"Of course! Come along, young Grasshopper!" The child answered. She ran and pulled herself on the wagon, motioning for Link to hop aboard.

"Romani...you don't have to-" Cremia tried to show her down.

"Sure we can! It'll be fun!" She yelled with glee

"Fine..." Cremia back to the barn and began unloading boxes as the kids made themselves comfortable.

The trip into Clock Town was fun for everyone. Cremia told stories to Link, while he and Romani were taking turns with the bow, aiming at whatever moved for fun; "Special training" as Romani called it. When the wagon pulled into the east exit, the wagon wheels came to a hault and the trio jumped off.

"You two wait here." Cremia ordered, "I'll be walking back and fourth into the bar. Be back in an hour."

Romani and Link stood in Clock Town, running around and chatting happily. After about forty-five minutes, Romani ran to the door of the bar.

"Hey, what are you...?" Link ran up to her, but Romani motioned for him to quiet down.

"What else? Romani's been in there for a while and the milk is gone! Aren't you interested in what they could be saying?" She explained

"What would she have to say that's good?" Link said carelessly.

"Don't ask such dumb stuff!" Romani laughed and gave Link a playful shove, "Adult stuff!" She winked, "Who doesn't wanna know?!"

Link laughed. They each sat at the door of the bar silently. Link couldn't help but laugh along with Romani. A while later, Romani stood up but told Link to stay put.

"I need to run and find a bathroom real quick! Be right back!" She dashed off, leaving Link to listen to himself. He sat there calmly, until something caught his ear:

"Cremia, you hear the rumor that's going around?" One adult's voice asked

"Uhm...no. What?" Cremia was unaware.

"...The night of the carnival. Tomorrow night..." A second person began

Oh no! Link gasped. He looked up. He had forgotten everything. His goal. To rid the moon from Termina. It was already the afternoon of his second day.

"What?!" Cermia yelled soon after, "You're kidding me!"

There was a silence.

"Please...Tell me you're kidding..." Her voice sobbed.

Link turned away. He just sat at the door as it opened. Cremia stepped out, and saw Link. She forged a smile, and looked at the boy.

"Hey there." She greeted, "Where's Romani?"

"Here!" A high little voice yelled. Romani came dashing through and stopped right infront of the two, "We ready?"

"Yes." Cremia moved toward the front of the wagon, "Let's be on our way."

By the time they had each returned, it was nightfall. Cremia told Romani to be off to bed. With a word of goodbye, Romani ran into the house. Cremia bent down to Link and gave a small hug. She walked back to the house also, but first whispered into Link's ear

"Please...don't tell my sister."

Link nodded and walked away. Rather than finding a place for shelter, Link just sat outside, at the ranch's entrance. He sat there with his head and knees tucked together and Tatl giving him light.

"You like her." Tatl began

"What?! Tatl-" Link began

"Don't hide it." The fairy spoke, "Link, you had the most fun you've had in Termina for a while and you don't wanna play the Song of Time to go back."

Link was silent. Simply sitting with his head in his knees.

"...Link?" Tatl nudged, only to receive a small sob, "...I'll leave you alone."

For the first time, probably, Link let out a tear, slowly beginning to cry. Tatl was right. He didn't want to use the Song of Time at all. He wanted to remember it. No matter what. However, if he didn't, he knew the entire quest would fail.

The dawn of the third and final day. Link's eyes slowly awakened as he stood up and stretched. Looking in the sky, Link saw the red eyes of the moon draw closer. He looked to the right of him, seeing the faroff house of the ranch. Link knew what had to be done. Just not yet.

Link had spent that day just walking around. Night time was approaching, and Tatl was smacking herself at his head.

"Link! C'mon! You gotta go to the ranch!" She urged. This continuted at a nonstop rate until the bell in Clock Town rang throughout the field. Link had only 12 hours left. He ran into the ranch and looked around. Romani was nowhere to be seen. He knocked on the door to the house, no answer. He knocked on the barn door so hear a "Come on in!" Link opened the door. Cremia was sitting infront of a cow while Romani was running around, playing with the cucoos.

"Grasshopper!" She yelled, "You'll never believe what I get today!"

"Hm?" Link walked over to Ceremia, who Romani was pointing to.

"She's been quiet today..." Romani whispered in Link's ear. He walked up to the other sister

"Oh...good evening." Ceremia greeted. Romani stepped infront of Link

"We're milking cows tonight. It's "Chateau Romani." It's the first time I get to drink it! Until now, my sister always said "Wait until you're an adult." Romani looked at her sister, "But why now?"

"...You've become an adult now, Romani...I see it in you. I'm acknowledging it." She smiled happily. Link, unfortunately, saw the smile as a bluff.

"Then, does Romani get a mask, too?" Romani asked happily

"Well, yes, I'll make one for you..."

"And Grasshopper?" Romani pointed to Link. Cremia actually managed to chuckle

"Sure. Tomorrow morning I'll give you both a mask." She smiled.

"Amazing!" Romani jumped. She ran towards the door and motioned for Link to follow. Link stepped out and sat on the crate. Romani walked up holding two bottles of milk, "This, Lon Lon Milk, is some of the finest out cows make!" She tossed Link a bottle. Take it with you. When you drink it, do as us farm girls do. Put your hand on your hips and take a large glug!"

"Well, how's about a taste-test?" Link smiled. He uncorked the bottle with Romani at the same time. They smiled to each other and put their hands on their hip, put the bottles up to their mouths, and took a large swallow. Link set the bottle down but Romani kept on drinking until it was empty.

"Man, I was thirsty." She said with a sigh of relief. She crossed her arms behind her back and began to twist her foot a tad, in a playful, flirty, manner, "Grasshopper...would you like to shoot some arrows a bit more?"

"Love to." Link smiled, "But first," He played a bit on his Ocarina, and Epona came rushing to him. Link jumped on the horse's back, and helped Romani up also.

The moon drew closer each minute, but what did Link care? He was swinging everywhere with the red head on his horse. To them, it was the "Knight in shining armor" as Romani called it. Laughing, shooting, and riding the night went by. Eventually, Link rode up to the house and they both dismounted.

"That was great!" Romani smiled

"...It was, wasn't it?" Link agreed. This, was, however, Link's saddest moment. He knew he had an hour at the least, and that was being positive. He slowly pulled the ocarina out of his pocket, "Listen, Romani, I-"

Before, he could finish talking, Romani suddenly got close. Close enough until her lips touched his. What a way to finish. Link closes his eyes. And for that second, time stopped. He slowly reached back, and Link was speechless.

"Thanks for everything." She whispered, "I wonder what tomorrow will be like...I wonder why Cremia's been quiet lately?"

"Romani..." Link whispered. He put a hand on her shoulder and pointed at the sky

"Yeah. I see it. A giant moon about to collide. So wha-" She stopped, "Wait. So this whole time...the reason because of sister's behavior was..." Romani was quiet. Suddenly, a deep feeling struck them both. It was an earthquake. The time had arrived.

Link took a sigh. He readied the ocarina, but was almost knocked down by the teary blue eyes of the girl.

"Grasshopper... I'm scared!" She sobbed. Link gave her a hug but her didn't let go, "Link...I...I don't wanna-"

"Romani!" Link yelled. He looked at the moon, "Dammit." He hugged the girl tight. As tight as he could, "Romani, don't let go. Hold on to me as hard as you can." She cried out an "Okay" and grabbed Link tightly

Please, if anyone, let her join me Link, still holding on, put the end piece of the Ocarina to his mouth, "Romani, is this doesn't work, just remember...I'm with you from now on...always."

**With the picture of the girl in his mind, he played a small song. Preparing to make the "lost" three days become "another" three days**


End file.
